Backfired
by Demonic Daydreams
Summary: This night was like any other, Arthur was drunk, you were at home and Alfred was pestering you to care for the Brit for the night. But, the next morning, you and Arthur wake to a surprise that changes everything. Reader Insert, Neko!England x Reader, T for language and because I'm paranoid.
1. The Surprise

You had been attempting to enjoy a quiet night, curled up on the couch with a book you'd just recently bought and a nice cup of tea. Just as you took a seat on the couch in the living room and opened your book, a light rain began to patter on the window, making everything seem calm. Then, you felt your cellphone vibrate in your pocket. Pulling it out, you groaned once you read the number. It was Alfred F. Jones, better known as America. You really didn't want to deal with his idiocy…and why on earth would he be texting you close to bloody midnight?! Oh, there you went again. You sighed and shook your head. You'd been spending a bit too much time around England lately. Flipping open your phone you groaned again, even louder this time, upon reading the message.

'Hey (y/n), Iggy is SUUUPER drunk and im buzy tnight. Im pickin you up and u cn watch Iggy for the night at his place, kk?'*

You set your book down on the table in front of you and pinched the bridge of your nose. So much for your peaceful night. You really didn't like dealing with Arthur when he was drunk, it was an experience you could really live without. Sadly, your thick-headed American friend was more stubborn than a mule and really didn't understand the concept of a 'peaceful night reading' so there was no way you'd be able to talk yourself out of caring for the Englishman unless you were sick.

True to his word, Alfred arrived a few minutes later, ringing your doorbell at least seventeen times before you actually answered it…and the couch was across from the door. Sighing softly, you opened the door and crossed your arms, staring at the widely grinning, and soaked, American in front of you.

"Alfred," you started, your voice showing that you were by no means pleased about this. He seemed to wince at your tone, only slightly, before brightening back up.

"C'mon, (y/n), please~?" He begged, giving you that puppy dog look, his glasses falling down to the end of his nose to show his big blue eyes perfectly, his bottom lip stuck out in a pout. Dammit…not 'the look'. You couldn't do say no when he gave you THAT look. You then began your attempt to block out that puppy dog face.

"No, Alfred." You said, hating how your voice wavered slightly. He continued to give you that look.

"I said no!" You said stubbornly, stomping your foot, hoping to intimidate the American, or at least show him that you weren't budging. His face remained frozen in that stare.

"Alfred…N-N…FINE!" You exclaimed, throwing your arms up in defeat.

"Yay!" He yelled and flung his arms around you, pulling you into a nearly bone crushing hug. Sadly, he didn't know his own strength. Also, he must've forgotten he was dripping wet from the rain, which had by now become a down pour.

"C-Can't…breathe…" You wheezed against his chest. He pulled away immediately, rubbing the back of his head and chuckling nervously.

"Heh heh…Sorry, I don't know my own strength." He muttered, a crooked grin plastered on his face when he looked at you. Once you finally got air back into your crushed lungs, you glared weakly at him.

"I figured that much…Just watch it next time, okay?" You asked, wringing out the side of your white PJ shirt. Then, you noticed America was blushing lightly and…staring at you.

"What is it you bloody git?!" You yelled after a minute of just seeing him stare at you.

"Uh…(y/n)…I can see through your shirt." He mumbled quietly. You looked down and your eyes widened. Right then, you thanked your lucky stars that you'd forgotten to take your bra off. Then, you realized he'd been STARING AT YOUR BOOBS. Even if you were wearing a bra, that was completely improper! Grabbing the book from nearby, you brought the spine of it down on his head* and the book was by no means small. Over four hundred pages to be exact. Then, you turned on your heel and stormed upstairs to change your PJ shirt. You slipped on a black one, not wanting to put a white one on and have it soaked by the rain, before going back downstairs.

You saw Alfred, who had by now stepped inside and out of the rain, rubbing his head and attempting to fix Nantucket, since your book had pretty much flattened it. You couldn't help but giggle at the tiny, childish frown that was on Alfred's face as he pet the crushed piece of hair and attempted to get it to stand back up. He always spoke about being the hero and saving the day but, in reality, Alfred was still just one big kid. He glanced over at you when you giggled and shrunk back a bit, scared of you bringing the book down on his head again.

"Okay, so where is our favorite Brit?" You asked, the book still tightly clutched in your left hand while you twirled a bit of your (h/l) (h/c) around your index finger nervously. Alfred nodded toward the car.

"In there, I think he passed out on the way here in the middle of one of his rants about me being an idiot." You sighed loudly and shut your eyes for a moment. Great, he passed out…which meant that you had to carry him into the house and into his room. How were you going to accomplish that? You still had no clue…Opening your eyes again, you grabbed an umbrella from by the door and stepped outside, opening it quickly. Alfred also took refuge under the umbrella. Once you reached his car, he unlocked the doors and you both quickly got in, you closing the umbrella as you sat down.

The drive to Arthur's home was awkwardly quiet but thankfully short. Once you did reach his house, the rain was coming down so hard that the umbrella would be torn to shreds by the wind if you tried to open it out there.

"Oh bloody hell." You cursed loudly, glancing back at the passed out Brit in back. Then, you looked over at Alfred.

"You," you said, jabbing your index finger into his coat, "are going to help me get him inside."

"What?! Look at how hard it's coming down out there!" He shouted, gesturing at the windsheild where the water droplets were pounding mercilessly against the glass.

"I don't care," you hissed. "I didn't want to do this but **you** forced me to, so whether you like it or not, you're going to help me get him inside!" You yelled, causing America to wince, both at how loud your voice was and what he'd imagined the rain would do to his clothes.

"Fine," he mumbled, sticking his lower lip out in a pout. You smirked smugly before unbuckling your seatbelt and getting out of the car, just as Alfred did. Then, the two of you worked together to get Arthur into his home and onto the couch. That was as far as Alfred was going to carry him since he had to get home to change into some dry clothes.

You were also soaked to the bone, as well as Arthur. You shivered terribly from the feeling of your cold, wet clothes sticking to your body. Thankfully, you had some clothes left over here from the time that Arthur had taken you in for a few weeks, until you got a job and managed to move out. He'd been so nice about it and never complained…A tiny smile grazed your lips at the memory before you bolted up the stairs and into the guest bedroom. Going into the bottom drawer of the dresser in there, you found a pair of grey sweatpants and a large, dark green pajama shirt. You quickly took off your wet clothes and then carried them downstairs to the dryer.

It was then that you noticed England's clothes were also soaked. You couldn't just leave him like that…he'd get sick! Biting you lower lip, a rosy blush spread on your cheeks as you walked over and took off his white shirt and his pants, leaving him in only his boxers…Even though they'd been soaked you were NOT going to take them off… Thankfully, during all this, he hadn't woken up…If he'd woken up and seen you, well…Talk about _**awkward.**_

You then grabbed a blanket from upstairs and draped it over him, then attempted to wrap it as tightly around the Brit as you could. You really didn't want him to get sick; you would've felt terrible if he did! Then, you took the dripping wad of clothes and put them in the dryer. After all this, the energy you'd had previously suddenly drained away, leaving you yawning and rubbing your eyes. You sluggishly made your way upstairs and then collapsed onthe guest bed with a sigh, pulling the blanket over your body before letting yourself succumb to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, you woke up sluggishly, your (e/c) eyes glancing over at the clock next to the bed. You groaned loudly when you read the numbers on the display.

'9:32 am'

For some people, that wasn't 'early' but for you, any time before noon was too early. You were just about to go back to sleep when you heard Arthur's horrified yell from the bathroom nextdoor.

"What the bloody hell happened to me?!"

Your eyes snapped open and you flung the covers off your body, running toward the bathroom. Your feet slid on the wood floor as your stopped and, when you realized what was wrong with Arthur, you stood there, gaping at him. On top of his head, he had fluffy, creamy white cat ears that poked up from his blond hair. On the one to the right, there was a bit of a brownish splotch on it. Then, he had a long tail that poked out from the top of his boxers.

He turned to you slowly, a look of absolute horror in his green eyes. Green met (e/c) as you both stared at each other for a long minute.

Finally you managed to get your voice to work.

"A-Arthur? What did you do?"

* * *

**1* - My fail attempt at txt tlk. I usually text in proper grammar, spelling and punctuation so…yeah…**

**2* - Soul Eater reference. If you got it, have a cookie!**


	2. Devious Plotting

It took a while but both you and Arthur finally managed to gather your wits enough and stop panicking. So, here you were, an hour after the rather rude awakening, sitting on the couch across from your British friend who was now half cat. He was sipping his tea, wincing every once in a while whenever there was a particularly loud noise. Honestly, he'd wanted to go back to bed and die after what had happened last night and how he'd embarrassed himself in public. But, you weren't going to let that happen because you had to figure out how the hell he'd managed to do this. Your arms crossed over your chest as you let out a huff.

"Well, you've certainly done it this time, Arthur." You commented, not being able to stop the words before they escaped your lips.

He glared at you, but his heart wasn't really in it. He was still reeling from the information and the awful hangover he had wasn't helping the matter.

"So, how did you manage to turn yourself into a neko?" You asked, raising an eyebrow at the Brit. You were extremely curious as to how he'd managed to do this…You'd always heard rumors of his magic but never really believed it.

"I-It must've been a spell, of some sort." He mumbled, the look in his eyes seeming a bit…far off.

"Yes, I think I know this _genius_." You said sarcastically, rolling your eyes.

Honestly, you were pretty sure it was a spell you just wanted to know WHEN he cast this spell and WHAT spell it was so it could be reversed because, honestly, seeing him like this made you uncomfortable. You'd harbored a tiny crush on the Brit ever since he'd taken you in when you hit a rough spot and this situation was by no means helping. Your eyes, against your will, were drawn to the fuzzy ears on the top of his head that twitched each time a noise was detected. And then there was his tail, which poked out from the top of his pants and wound around him, the end twitching nervously, revealing his true emotions no matter how much he was attempting to cover them up. Then, you saw him snap his fingers a bit away from your face.

"Um, love? Hello?" You shook your head and snapped back to reality.

"Sorry, what did you say?" You asked, a light blush dusting your cheeks once you realized he'd snapped you out of staring at him. He gave you a bit of a questioning look before shaking his head with a soft sigh.

"I said that I guess I'm stuck like this until I can locate the spell that I'd used last night." You nodded; it seemed like a simple and sensible plan.

"Okay, so that shouldn't take too long, right?" You asked. He gained this sort of…look on his face, a look that unnerved you.

"It won't take long, right?" You asked again, your voice showing that you were getting a bit panicked.

"Well, love, it's not as easy as it sounds. I have to find the spell and then I have to hunt down a way to reverse it, there's not an exact way to reverse the spell listed along with it in the books I own."

"H-How long will that take?" You asked slowly, worried about the span of time you may have to stay here.

"I don't know, it depends on when I find the spell…Months…weeks…maybe a year." As he spoke, his voice got quieter and quieter. If he was busy doing this, you wouldn't be able to leave the house! You were the only person that could talk to all the other nations…If they decided to drop by for a 'surprise visit', you'd have to cover for Arthur since he couldn't very well let people see him like that.

"A YEAR?!" You yelled, jumping out of your seat. "B-But, Arthur! There has to be another way, a quicker one…I'm finally got a job after I was laid off two months ago! I-If I don't show up for my first day…" Your expression dropped at the end of your sentence, a blank stare on your face. You sank back down into the couch, placing your head in your hands.

"Bloody hell…" You muttered, your voice muffled by your hands. Then, you sighed and pulled your hands away, looking at him.

"Okay, so, what do you expect me to do?" You asked, crossing your arms.

"I suppose it's best if you stay here, in case any of the other countries stop by…I'll need your help around here. Since I can't go out in public, you'll have to do the shopping." You sighed softly and rubbed your temples.

"Fine, but **I **cook around here, not you." You said. An angered look appeared on the Brit's face.

"And what's that supposed to mean? There's nothing wrong with my cooking!" He shouted, and then winced in pain at the volume of his own voice.

"Shall we discuss what happened _last _time I ate your food?" You retorted, giving England a look. You'd ended up in the hospital for a night and you had to get your stomach pumped. All the other nations found it rather amusing, once you were out of the hospital that is. Though every time it's brought up, the nation that mentioned it, namely Alfred ends up with a rather large and nasty bruise on his face…and it wasn't England who'd give him that bruise. The same can't be said for France though…

Snapping out of your memories, you saw England wince at the memory. Before he said anything, you decided to end the argument before it went any further.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." You then sighed. "I'm going shopping, I guess, and I'll also be stopping by my place to get some more clothes since I have no idea how long I'll be stuck here. I'll be back in a bit. If Alfred stops by, call me and I'll run over. You have my number, right?" As you spoke you'd been walking toward the stairs but you stopped, looking back at him when you asked your question.

"Yes, I believe I do." He replied, sipping his tea after he finished speaking.

You were pretty sure his tea was cold by now but you didn't dare ask, you had other things on your mind to worry about than Arthur's cold tea. Going upstairs, you went through the dresser and pulled out a (f/c) short sleeved shirt and a pair of blue jeans. You brushed your hair and teeth before you finally deemed yourself presentable to the public. Then, you went downstairs, grabbed your phone off the kitchen table that you'd left it at last night. You were about to find your keys when you realized that Alfred had driven you here in his car.

"Oh hell," you hissed between grit teeth. "Arthur," you asked, going back into the living room where he was still sitting.

"Yes, love?" He asked, his head snapping up toward you. Was it just you or had he been staring at the ball of yarn he had in the basket by the table? You brushed this thought aside and returned to asking your original question.

"Can I borrow your car? Alfred was the one to drive the both of us here so I don't have mine."

He nodded and then stood up, going over to a small hook where his keys were hanging. He then handed them to you before walking toward a bookshelf.

"While you're gone, I'll begin looking for the spell that turned me this way…Maybe I can find it while you're out, though I highly doubt it." The last part of his sentence was mumbled and said so quickly, you couldn't really make it out. He ran a finger along the row of book bindings before stopping at one and quickly pulling it out, opening it and scanning it.

You nodded toward him before heading out the door.

Le Time Skip -

After gathering the things you needed at your home and purchasing the groceries you needed, you were about to make your way back to Arthur's house when you noticed a store that caught your eye. A pet supply store…Your mind went back to when you saw Arthur staring at the ball of yarn earlier. Could it be that, along with the cat ears and tail, he also gained a cat's instincts?

A devilish grin spread across your face. You could have fun with this. Quickly going inside, you bought an assortment of cat toys and other things to test out on Arthur. You'd even bought him a collar with the British flag printed all around it. That same devilish smirk was on your face as you bought the items, earning a weary glance from the lady at the register.

"With all these supplies, I'm guessing you're a new cat owner, hm?" The lady asked, attempting to start a conversation.

"I guess you could say that. I don't want my little Artie getting bored at home, now do I?" The lady chuckled softly and nodded at your words.

"Oh, trust me, the more toys the better. If a kitten runs out of toys, it starts destroying your furniture and making a mess of your home." You nodded and smiled as you handed her the money.

"Thanks for the tip; I'll keep it in mind." You said as she handed you the bag of your cat toys. After saying a polite goodbye, you left the store and put the bag in your trunk.

Le Time Skip -

Once you arrived back at Arthur's place, you set all the bags down. You'd kept the bag of cat toys in the car, just for now. You'd have plenty of time to go back and get them.

"Arthur~" You chimed as you stepped into the house, a mischievous grin on your face. In your back pocket you had a little bag of this wonderful substance called cat nip. You had two options that you were debating. Option one, give Arthur a bit of the drugs for kitties now and begin your experimenting…or just laugh your ass off at the sight of the Englishman rolling around on the floor.  
Or, option number two, hide it in your dresser drawer and save the best for last or for when Arthur catches what you're up to and you need to distract him.

"Arthur?" You called again, seeing as you hadn't received a reply from him. You raised an eyebrow and made your way from your spot at the back door to the living room. What you found there made you snort in an attempt to stifle your laugh. There Arthur was, crouched on his hands and knees, and staring intently at the ball of yarn. The moment you'd appeared was the moment Arthur had pounced on it, making a quiet growling noise low in his throat as he did. Though, when he rolled onto his back, he finally realized you were there.

Huh, that was odd…You didn't know a face could turn _**that**_ shade of red.

You stared at the Brit on the floor, clutching your stomach with one arm while the other was over your mouth to keep from bursting out laughing.

"Um, Arthur? What are you doing?" You asked, little giggles escaping your lips as you spoke. He quickly stood up, untangling the yarn from his hands.

"I-I…uh…Nothing, I was doing nothing." He stuttered out quickly and nervously, his face going even redder, if it was possible.

You snorted again at the attempt to keep the laugh in and he glared at it. He was murmuring something about you being a 'bloody wanker' under his breath and glaring holes into you. Eventually, you took a deep breath to calm yourself and managed to ask him a question.

"So, did you find the spell?" Although you'd managed to keep yourself from laughing, there was a large, goofy grin on your face that, you had to admit, was starting to make your cheeks cramp up.

"No, no luck…Though, I was only able to get through one spellbook. As I started another one something…" he glanced off at the light blue ball of yarn. "…distracted me."

You giggled again. "Why don't you go back to playing with the ball of yarn while I fix supper?" You asked him and his face flushed yet again.

"I was not playing with the bloody ball of yarn, you wanker!" He yelled, causing you to laugh.

Once you'd caught your breath, and your side stopped hurting from laughing so hard, you said,

"Yeah, yeah, keep telling yourself that, Artie~" You chimed as you made your way into the kitchen.

"My name is **Arthur**, not Artie. Please, do not stoop to levels of that bloody git America." He said almost immediately after you finished speaking.

You turned back toward him and stuck out your bottom lip in a pout.

"But Artie~" you whined. "You make such a cute kitty, I thought you deserved a cute little nickname too~!" You said, causing the Brit to turn another unbelievable shade of red as he yelled at you.

You just laughed loudly as he ranted, keeping the thought of the cat nip in the back of your mind as you began to make dinner for the two of you. While you weren't an amazing cook, you were definitely better than your British friend who had nearly burnt the house down last time he'd cooked.

Eventually, you called Arthur down for dinner, since he'd retreated to the attic to escape your constant teasing of him.

You ate your (favorite food) in silence. But, among you and Arthur, it wasn't an awkward silence. You and Arthur had been close friends for a long while so it was a sort of comfortable silence, just the both of you enjoying each others company.

The rest of the night went on as it normally did…well, er, about as normal as it could get with Arthur being half-cat. He spent the rest of the night in the attic, flipping through spellbook after spellbook in an attempt to find the spell that had made him that way.

You spent most of the night downstairs, reading the book that Alfred had so rudely interrupted your reading of last night. When you heard Arthur's bedroom door close, your evil smirk returned as you quietly made your way out of the house and to the car. You grabbed the bag from the car and quickly went up to your room to look over all the toys you'd bought.

Then, once you decided on the toy that you were going to use, you left it in the top drawer of your dresser but put the rest of the bag under the bed.

Le Time Skip -

The next morning, you woke up before Arthur. When you went poked your head in his room, you saw the Brit passed out on his bed, a spellbook next to his head, laying wide open. He was curled into a ball, his thick, fluffy tail wrapped snugly around his own body and his ears twitching now and then. You even heard the faint sound of him purring. A smile spread onto your face and you cooed,

"Oh, Arthur~"

**A/N: Sorry, I forgot to put a few notes last chapter.**

First off, I also have this posted on deviantART. My user is HairBun503. I'll probably update the story faster on that site so, if you really, really want me to get back to your comment quickly or you want a bit of a faster update, just look at deviantART. 

**Second, this if my first reader insert fic as well as it being my first fic with England. BE KIND PLEASE. **

**Love will be rewarded with cookies and flames will be used to bake the cookies given out. **


	3. The Feather Toy

You peered around the corner at Arthur who was plopped down in the living room. He'd moved the table off to the side so he could be situated in the exact center of the living room with multiple spellbooks gathered around him in a circle. He sighed and rubbed his temples, grumbling to himself as he turned another page in a book to the right of him.

'_Perfect,'_ you thought.

This was just the right time to put your plan into action. Grinning mischievously you silently slid away from the living room and to your room.

Going into the top drawer you pulled out a long black rod with an even longer black rope attached to a bundle of feathers and a little mouse toy that jingled each time it was shook. The smirk widened even more. You walked back toward the wall and looked around the corner yet again.

"Time to play, little Artie~" You whispered, almost inaudibly so as not to alert Arthur. You took the end of the toy in your hand and softly rang the bell. Arthur's head snapped over in the direction of the wall, a questioning look on his face as he glanced around.

"Was that you, Tinkerbell?" He asked, looking over to the side of him.

You rolled your eyes and the smirk dropped from your lips. There he went with his imaginary friends again. Your sadistic grin reappeared in full force, however, when you jingled the bell yet again and then, threw the end of the toy around the corner. Arthur's head whipped over and his eyes narrowed, his tail twitching slightly.

"What on Earth…?" He muttered, his eyes scanning the toy as if it were a bomb.

You could see it, the war his mind was raging. The cat instincts were fighting against the human, so-called 'gentlemanly' mind. It was all rather amusing, the way he dug his tooth into his upper lip slightly, showing his distress, the way his tail flicked back and forth, never remaining still, the way his cat ears twitched as you tugged on the black rod, causing the bell to jingle yet again. His ears twitched and he bit his lip harder, letting out a tiny sort of whimper that you found absolutely adorable.

You jingled the bell one more time and something seemed to snap in Arthur, it was visible to. He blinked and when he opened his eyes again, they were the same deep green but had the feline pupils. The dark shape of his pupil was wide and curious as he stared intently at the toy, crawling over toward it, carefully stepping over the books. You really thought he was quite adorable right now, considering he was still in only his pajamas and you'd managed to force him to cut a hole in the back of the pair of pants for his tail.

Finally, he sat in front of the toy, staring down at it with his head cocked. A small, sweet smile played on your lips and you had to stifle a giggle when he reached out and tentatively poked it. You jingled the toy unexpectedly and he jumped back, glaring at the toy as if it had insulted him. You put a hand over your mouth, realizing that if you kept this up, you were going to need duck tape to watch him and keep from giggling.

Once Arthur realized the toy wouldn't attack him, and that was a long and agonizing two minutes of holding in giggles and squeals as he poked and observed the toy as if it were a deadly poison. Finally, he sat there, in a crouched position, his tail flitting back and for excitedly. The look in his eyes…Well, there was nothing else to call it but determined. He was so ADORABLE like this~! Just looking at him, acting like a little kitten and playing around, it was enough to make you want to glomp the poor unsuspecting Englishman, er, English_**cat**_.

Eventually, he pounced on the toy, rolling around with it and making soft growling noises in his throat. You pulled your phone out of your back pocket and, after turning off the sound, started recording this. What? You needed blackmail material! Besides, he was just SO CUTE like this…you wanted to be able to squeal over the video later in the privacy of your home. Most of the nations, besides maybe Japan and definitely Hungary, knew you had a slight obsession with all things anime, manga, etc. When Japan had created the web-comic, then the manga and finally the Hetalia anime, most of the nations just ignored it, refusing to believe it existed. You and Hungary, however, were extreme fans of it and thanks to your connections with Japan you were able to get fanarts and doujins that weren't available the America.

Thus, you had developed a fangirl obsession over all things cute pertaining to Hetalia. You bit you bottom lip in an attempt to keep from chuckling darkly. Hungary was _**so**_ getting a copy of this video later. You bit your bottom lip so hard it almost bled when you saw England, on his back, his hands pawing innocently at the toy. His green, feline eyes were wide and he was purring softly. He was also bent in a sort of curve that you'd see if you've ever observed a cat or dog lying on their backs. Finally, you stopped the video, slowly set the toy down and bolted back to your room, closing the door softly. Then, you locked it and took out your laptop and a USB cord, immediately hooking up your phone to the laptop.

Dark, sadistic chuckles escaped your lips as you downloaded the video and then began to IM your close friend, Hungary, in a website just for Hetalia fangirls that you and she were the administrators of.

_FryingPanOfDoom : Hey (y/n)! I didn't see you online yesterday, something happen? _

_TeaNSconesPlz : Hey, Eliza~ Sorry 'bout that, got stuck with a drunken Arthur because Alfred didn't want to deal with him. _

_FryingPanOfDoom : Oooh~! Did anything happen? TELL ME! _

_TeaNSconesPlz : Uh…I guess you could say that… _

_FryingPanOfDoom : What do you mean? C'mon, don't avoid the subject or I'll spam your inbox with the newest UsUk doujin! _

You cringed. While you could be a fan of yaoi, you did NOT like UsUk or FrUk or SpUk. You hated really any pairing with Arthur…mostly because you wanted him to yourself, which is why you read England X Reader Inserts as well as wrote them. Many of the girls online claimed to get nosebleeds constantly when reading your work.

_TeaNSconesPlz : NO! NO! Anything but THAT, Eliza! _

_FryingPanOfDoom : Then tell meeeeee…_

You sighed softly and stared at the computer screen for a long moment.

_FryingPanOfDoom : (y/n)?Oh, (y/n)~? _

_TeaNSconesPlz : Fine, but swear on your frying pan that you will NOT come by the house and not tell a SOUL until this is resolved. Got it?_

There was a five minute wait before your laptop pinged again with Eliza's message.

_FryingPanOfDoom : …fine… _

You smirked smugly. You'd got Elizabeta, the most stubborn of all your friends to swear on something. That, you thought, was an amazing accomplishment. Two seconds later your laptop pinged yet again.

_FryingPanOfDoom : NOW TELL ME (Y/N)! _

You slowly typed out the events of last night, as well as your plan. When you finally sent it, Eliza took three minutes to reply.

_FryingPanOfDoom : You, my friend, ARE AN EVIL GENIUS! I SWEAR, I LOVE YOU~! _

You fell backwards, laughing loudly at your friend's outburst. While she wasn't usually like this when you saw her offline but online…Well, people were very different the moment they turned on a computer. The 'proper young lady' Eliza was revered as a steamy yaoi lemon-writing goddess and you, the girl who wouldn't be given a second glance, was seen as a crazy, fun, England obsessed anime fan online.

_TeaNSconesPlz : I have a video if you want to see it~ _

Ten seconds later.

_FryingPanOfDoom : SEND THE VIDEO, NOW, IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE. _

You laughed yet again and sent her the file containing the video. You decided, while she was watching it, that you'd re-watch it. About five minutes later, you could've sworn you heard her squeal all the way from Hungary. She started messaging you, all the words complete gibberish seeing as Eliza, so caught up in her fangirlishness, had switched to typing in Hungarian.

_TeaNSconesPlz : Lizzy! LIZZY! Calm down for a moment! I can't understand Hungarian, remember? _

_FryingPanOfDoom: Oh….yea…sorry…But, anyway, OMG THAT IS SO CUUUUUUTE~! You HAVE to get more! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaase~? _

_TeaNSconesPlz : Fine, fine, fine. But you won't tell anyone, right? _

_FryingPanOfDoom : …what about Japan…? _

_TeaNSconesPlz : No! Lizzy! Don't! You swore on your frying pan! If you go back on that swear, you know what you have to do right? _

You could tell Eliza was shuddering. The punishment for breaking a promise made on her All Mighty Frying Pan was to go on a date with Prussia. Whenever you would swear on that frying pan, the punishment was so that you'd have to go on a date with France and not hurt him in any way, shape or form.

_FryingPanOfDoom : …FINE… But, in turn, YOU have to send me pics and videos CON-STANT-LY. Got it?_

_TeaNScones : Fine. Oh, shit! Sounds like Arthur's done with the cat toy and he sounds PISSED. I G2G, be sure to tell everyone on the site that I'll be updating soon on the series and that I'll be starting a new one, m'kay? _

_FryingPanOfDoom : Sure thing, sis! C'ya~! _

You smiled warmly before shutting down your laptop. Eliza considered you like a little sister so she constantly called you 'sis', even around people like Prussia who were bound to tease her for it.

Saying goodbye to your friend, you shut down the computer before hearing Arthur's cursing coming from the living room. Wincing at each 'colorful' word to grace your ears, you stood up and went out to see him pacing back and forth.

"What is it, Artie~?" You chimed, putting a happy bounce in your voice. He immediately glared at you.

"My name is _Arthur._ And the problem is…_that!" _He said, pointing at the cat toy. "Do you know where that came from, by chance?"

You shook your head.

"Nope, I have no idea what it's doing in here…maybe you still had it around when I had Ally-Cat and you had Muffins." You said, crossing your arms.

_PERFECT, a reason to have all these cat toys lying around! _

When you'd lived here, you and England had both decided to get cats. You'd named your cat Alex but you called him Ally-cat constantly, since he was a pure black cat with milky green eyes that pierced through the darkness. Muffins was Alex's sister that you'd adopted from the shelter. Instead of her being black though, she'd been the same creamy white that Arthur was. When you moved in, Muffins took an instant liking to Arthur and quickly became his cat.

"I guess…" He mumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

You tilted your head to the side and, keeping an innocent smile on your lips, asked,

"Why were you asking? What happened?"

Arthur turned that deep shade of red again and wrung his hands nervously.

"Uh, no…No problem at all…It was just a bit distracting." He said, picking up the toy gingerly and setting it on the table.

Then, he returned to his spellbooks.

The night went on without a hitch. As the two of you ate, Arthur told you that he'd made some progress on finding the spell. What he'd said to you made pretty much no sense but you still listened, remembering each word in case you may ever need to help him with finding this spell. After dinner was finished, the dishes were cleaned and you forced Arthur to go to sleep, you crawled into your bed and grabbed a small notebook where you kept a list of the toys you'd bought.

_Mouse, feathers and bell on a stick and rope – Success, video evidence taken. _

You scribbled down that last note before hiding it in your drawer and yawning loudly. Then, you stretched out and shut the light out, quickly going to sleep and eagerly awaiting the next morning.


	4. A Small Distraction

It had been two weeks since the feather toy test, you hadn't dared test another toy for fear that Arthur would find out what you were doing if you tested a toy too often. But, as expected, your anxiousness and excitement was getting to you. You couldn't help it! The bag of catnip that you'd bought seemed to weigh five pounds because you always kept it in your pocket. It was driving you mad, it seemed, the anticipation to see Arthur's reaction to the catnip. You and Arthur had used the nip on your cats Alex and Muffins when ever you wanted a nice, quiet, calm night without them trying to climb all over the house. This was quite often, as you might tell.

But…there was one thing you feared was his human senses snapping him out of it too quickly. You couldn't get caught…you didn't want to lose your close friendship with England. That was why you were going to play "ceiling stalker" using some techniques that Hungary had taught you. When you came into the living room, you saw Arthur as he had been for the past few days, sitting in front of a spellbook, staring intently at the page. Just as you were about to pull the nip out of your back pocket, you head him cry out, "AHA!"

You immediately pulled your hand away from your pocket and raised an eyebrow at him. He picked up a seemingly random spellbook from the pile and flipped through it quickly, grinning triumphantly. You knew he'd found something but…you weren't sure what. And, honestly, you were quite afraid to ask.

"Uh, Arthur?"

He turned toward you, that same grin on his lips.

"I found it," he said softly. "It was right under my nose the entire time in a book I didn't even think to look in earlier!" He let out a soft laugh, a smile on his lips. "Finally…I can get out of this form." He whispered.

"Is it really that bad?" you asked him.

"Yes…Your mind is constantly battling with the feline instincts…I am quite afraid that I'll lose it one day..." He shook his head and sighed, a soft smile replacing the scowl that was on his face. "But, that doesn't matter anymore. I found the spell and I should be able to cast it tomorrow, after preparing everything in the attic that night.

"That's great!" You said, embracing your British friend and hugging him. He froze for a moment, shocked by the sudden affection from you, before hugging you back.

You heart fluttered a bit as his strong arms wrapped around you. In your head, you were doing a little victory dance and screaming '_YES!_' but you managed to stay calm on the outside. When you pulled back, you gave him a tiny smile and tilted your head to the side, your (h/l) (h/c) falling over your face and covering one of your eyes. England gaped for moment, making you blush deeply.

"W-Well…I'm going to go shopping, okay?" You stuttered out. Had he been staring at you?! _W-What was that for? Did he think you were attractive? Why did he have that look on his face? IT IS SO HARD TO FOCUS WHEN HE IS BLUSHING, DAMMIT._ These thoughts and many similar to them were flying through your mind very quickly. The light hint of a blush on his cheeks didn't really do much good for your confused mess of a mind in that moment. When you'd caught him staring at you like that, it was like all the little people inside your head who manage (what's left of) your mind suddenly jumped away from their desks and began running around, squealing and screaming.

You needed to focus before you did something stupid, something you'd regret. Arthur nodded and you quickly made your way out of the house, not caring about the Brit who was staring at your back as you left, but trying to reorganize the little work force inside your head. As you got into the car, you tapped the side of your head angrily.

"Hey, you in there, get it TOGETHER. We're making our move tonight, got that? I can't have you spazzing out on me while I'm trying to confess to my crush, okay?"

And with that, you started the car and began to drive off to get food for dinner.

Le Time Skip -

Arthur went into the attic to begin preparations for the spell but…he couldn't get his mind off of you…Why was this so difficult? He'd had feelings for many, many women before but you were…different. You were precious to him. He didn't want to lose you; he treasured your friendship as if it were the rarest gemstone on the planet. Maybe that's what kept him from confessing his feelings to you all these years…Of course, there was also the fact that he knew you since you were a baby. Your Father, (Father's Name), had also been a close friend of the countries. The (Last Name) Family had been deeply involved with the countries since they first discovered the existence of the personifications. This was also a healthy thing, seeing as having a human family involved with the countries allows them to really get their minds off of things, it helped, to have family in most of the countries across the globe.

He frowned slightly. Your Father probably wouldn't be too pleased if he found out about Arthur's feelings toward you…He only thanked his lucky stars that he hadn't been the country that was firmly involved in your upbringing. That had been Russia and America. At even the thought of the frightening Russian, Arthur shuddered and glanced behind him, checking to make sure that Ivan wasn't there, asking "Become one with Mother Russia, da?"

Well…At least England knew not to make you mad. With a sort-of-adopted father figure like Ivan, he knew you could be extremely dark and very twisted when angered. Arthur finally managed to snap himself out of the thoughts of your family and the creepy Russian enough to get to work on the preparations. He immersed himself in his work, trying to forget all the thoughts that were swimming through his mind. He only snapped away from his work when he heard your sing-song voice from downstairs.

"Arthur, dinner's ready~!"

-Downstairs-

It was all set up, everything to put your plan into action. You had wine from Francis, your dinner of fish and chips was set up, and everything was neat and clean. Perfect. Nothing could ruin this. Oh, knock on wood. Don't want to jinx your perfect dinner, now do we?

As Arthur came down, you smiled sheepishly.

"Surprise~" You chimed shyly. He gazed at you for a moment, his jaw slack. Then, he regained his composure and placed a tiny ghost of a smile on his lips. The two of you ate in silence yet again but it was different this time. You couldn't enjoy each others' company like you had so many times before…You both were too busy worrying about what the other thought of you! Both of you were debating on whether to confess your feelings.

"(Y/n) I—"

"Arthur I—"

You both stared at each other after you'd both spoken. You then smiled and let out a soft giggle.

"You go first," you said in a voice that was as soft as Canada's.

"Ah, no. It would be impolite. Ladies first." You giggled again and Arthur couldn't help but smile at this. You were just too cute like this, when you weren't angry or upset…Just all fun, giggly and happy.

"Well…Um…Arthur…I…" Why weren't you words coming out? You'd rehearsed this so many times in your head, why couldn't it happen like it did in those dreams you had! Well…things would probably NEVER happen the way they did in your dreams but a girl could hope, right? Sighing, you looked down, not wanting to meet England's eyes if he was disgusted by your next words.

"I kinda…sorta…have a…really big…um…crush on you." As you spoke your voice slowly trailed off until it was just barely above a whisper. When you glanced at Arthur's deep green eyes, you saw an expression of shock. Your head immediately snapped up. "B-But I understand if you don't return my feelings! I mean…I am like, a lot younger then you and you did kinda help raise me so I understand how it could be awkward…A-And even if you don't return my feelings I really, really treasure our friendship and I don't want to lose that but if this makes things too weird and stuff I understand." You rambled on this entire speech without taking a breath. You stopped there to take a well needed breath. For a moment there, it felt like you were going to pass out from lack of oxygen.

"Love?" Arthur whispered.

"I-I'll just…um…shut up now." You mumbled, burying your face in your hands.

Arthur shook his head, snapping out of his shock. And then, he did something that made your (e/c) eyes go wide. He began to chuckle. _Chuckle. _Not a dark, sadistic one that you heard when he was planning revenge on America or France. No…It was…amused? You looked up at him with a questioning look and he sighed, grinning widely. Then, he stood up and walked over to where you were sitting, leaning down so that his face was just a bit away from yours.

"We're both right fools." He mumbled, placing a finger under your chin.

You immediately turned that unbelievable shade of red you'd seen on Arthur's face when you caught him playing with the yarn.

"H-How s-s-so?" You managed to stutter out, pleasantly surprised but extremely awkward with his face being so close to yours.

"I guess I've had, as you so eloquently put it, 'sorta really big crush' on you for a while now as well. It actually developed around the time you lived here with me."

Your face went an even deeper shade of red and your erratic breathing stopped, holding in the breath as his nose brushed against yours. You could feel his hot breath so close to you, his deep green eyes staring into your (e/c) eyes. He seemed to think about something for a moment before grinning. It wasn't any normal grin.

Oh hell no.

Not from England, in this situation at least.

It was the grin you'd only seen in portraits of him as a pirate. Or the grin that was on his face in the pictures of him as a punk from around the 80s. It unnerved you more than Russia's dark aura. His tail came up and brushed lightly against your neck, making you bite your bottom lip. Damn him! He knew your neck was sensitive! You two locked eyes and you could see the love in his. Then, there was a spark of something else that made your heart skip a beat.

Lust.

His lips pressed against yours in a kiss, which was slow and gentle at first, as you would expect of Arthur. Then, his tongue brushed your bottom lip, requesting entrance. After gladly granting his request, all hell broke loose. The kiss became more heated, more passionate, and just plain fierce as you two battled with your tongues. While Arthur thought he was going to get dominance, you were putting up a fight! You wouldn't let him reduce you to moaning his name and whimpering just yet. His fingers tangled in your hair, pulling you deeper into the kiss. Your hands remained planted on his chest, curled into tight fists. Then, he pulled a sneaky little move. He let his soft tail brush against your neck, as well as ghosting over your extra sensitive sweet spot. You gasped and then moaned deeply, your hands curling even tighter. But, since this had distracted you, Arthur had taken control.

Somehow, you two managed to end up in the bedroom and…well…Everything after that is not appropriate for little ones, we'll leave it at that.


	5. A Slight Problem

Light streamed through the window and you groaned loudly, turning over and burying your face in your lover's chest.

"Artie~" You whined. "Turn the sun off."

He chuckled softly and kissed your forehead, closing his eyes and just letting his lips stay there.

"While I may be a powerful sorcerer, love, I can't do that much." He replied with amusement in his voice.

You groaned again and snuggled even closer to your lover. Last night replayed through your head and you smiled softly. Last night you had made love to the craziest, grumpiest, coldest old Brit on the face of the planet, but that was what made you love him more. That meant his affection, this side that he was showing you now, was meant only for you to see. He never showed this sort of…vulnerability to anyone else. He chuckled softly and brushed a bit of your (h/c) hair away from your neck, exposing the long trail of love bites he'd left the night before. They trailed all the way down your neck, shoulders and there were a few, you were sure, around your hip. Though, you still had no idea why he'd left so many marks.

"Arthur?" You asked softly.

"Hm?"

"Why did you leave so many marks?"

He chuckled softly and kissed one of them softly before mumbling against your neck, "So that everyone, country or human, would know that you belong to Arthur Kirkland and no one else can have you."

You felt your face heat up again and he wrapped his arms around your body, using his tail to slowly travel up your leg.

"Ugn…Not so early, Artie."

"C'mon love~" He whispered, capturing your lips in another kiss.

Before you two could get much father, you heard the doorbell ring.  
Then it rang again, and again, and again.

"Bloody hell." Both you and Arthur mumbled.

"It's Alfred. You go up to the attic and try to change back, I'll stall for you as long as I can." You murmured and slowly, got out of bed. Then you pulled on your robe and went downstairs, taking your own sweet time.  
You were no longer sleepy now but you were definitely pissed. He'd interrupted you and Arthur before you got a chance to do anything!

There had to be a sign put up today…You swore that you would write a note, in big red lettering, addressed to all the countries.

As you made your way to the door, you put the words together in your head.

'_Dear Axis, Allies, and all other countries, _

_If you dare go to Arthur's house on any day of the week before noon and after five o' clock, you will be viciously beaten with a frying pan by both me and Elizabeta.  
This includes you, Russia.  
I am not afraid to beat anybody who gets in between me and my lover's quality time. _

_This will be your first and only warning.' _

You smirked to yourself, imagining the looks on their faces as they read the note. Finally, you reached the door and opened it, completely forgetting you were wearing your low-cut white bathrobe that stopped just above your knees and exposed most of your neck.

"Yes, Alfred?" You asked, crossing your arms. He stared at you for a long moment, his blue eyes wide.

"What the bloody hell are you staring at?!" Wow…this situation seemed familiar.

Then, he started laughing, clutching his stomach and wiping tears from his eyes now and then. It was only in that moment did you notice that almost all the hickies on your neck were exposed. Your eyes became the size of dinner plates and your face turned cherry red. Finally, Alfred managed to stop laughing.

"Have fun last night, didn't ya?" He asked.

You nodded slowly, keeping your head down in shame. Alfred had been your father figure along with Russia, since your Father was almost always away on business with the countries, and now he'd seen all these hickies on you…It was definitely embarrassing.

Thankfully, it wasn't Alfred who was the protective one, at least not until the boy hurt you. Then, he and Russia became an unstoppable force that scared the living daylights out of everyone. You were scared for your poor lover, when he had to face Russia.

"So, who was it?" Alfred's voice snapped you back to reality.

"What?" You asked, not hearing his question the first time.

"Who gave you the hickies?" He said slowly.

"Oh…Um…" You turned an even deeper shade of red.

A look of realization hit Alfred's features.

"Don't tell me…" he mumbled, glancing at the staircase. You nodded slowly, putting your head down yet again.

"Really? Iggy?" He asked, as if he couldn't believe it.

"Yeah," you said, biting your lower lip and looking back up at him.

You could see it in his eyes…He was unsure what to think. He loved you like a daughter and he wanted you to be happy but…England…Of all the people for you to fall for it had to be him. Sighing softly, a tiny, caring smile broke out onto the American's face.

"Alright, just…promise you'll be careful with him? I'd rather not have a repeat of…_him._" America spat out that last word with so much spite and hatred, as if just the thought of the person was like poison. You winced. You knew who Alfred was talking about…your last boyfriend, but we'll get into him later on. You then threw your arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you so much!" You squealed, happy that one father figure had accepted England. America happily returned the hug. But, he had to whisper in your ear, "So, what's your plan for Ivan?"

Your eyes widened and your blood turned to ice.

Shit.

You'd forgotten about Ivan for a minute there…He had to know, and you had to be the one to tell him, eventually.

"I'll blow up that bridge when I get to it," you commented, pulling away from the hug. Alfred then proceeded to interrogate you about what had happened last night, if he was gentle with you, if he hurt you in any way, etc. While you could tell it was a bit awkward for him to ask, he had to know. He did also report directly to your real father, or he at least passed the message to Russia so your father would hear about it.

Finally, you heard a quiet thud from upstairs and then you saw a brief purple light flash. Alfred's head snapped over toward the staircase.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Arthur probably just knocked something over."

"But what about the purple flash?"

"What purple flash? Are you okay Alfred?" You pretty much knew how to play this off. The thud was easy enough to dismiss as Arthur knocking something over but the purple light…Well, you could play it off as glare from his glasses.

"It's probably just glare from your glasses. Something outside must've caught the light and reflected it in the lenses." You said, waving off the subject.

Then, you saw Arthur come downstairs. But…it wasn't really the Arthur you'd left in bed. It was a seven year old boy, yawning and rubbing his deep green eyes. He still had cat ears on the top of his head and a tail that swished behind him. He wore a large white shirt that was practically falling off him that he kept having to pull up on the shoulder to fix it.

"Umm…Love, I don't think the reverse spell worked." Arthur said, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

You gaped at the boy in front of you, your _lover _had turned himself into a seven year old…Alfred looked just as shocked as you.

Finally, Alfred piped up, "Um, could you explain what's going on here?"

Arthur looked over and his green eyes widened. Apparently, he hadn't remembered that America was there. Cursing under his breath, he moved over and sat on the couch, curling up in (y/n)'s lap, wrapping his arms around your neck. You chuckled softly and looked down at him.

"Even as a seven year old kitten, you are extremely possessive." He turned to you and scowled, his lower lip sticking out in a pout.

"You didn't mind it last night~" He chimed as a smirk graced his features. You rolled your eyes and blushed.

"Oh you hush up, your seven years old right now…You shouldn't be talking like that." You muttered.

"Explanation, please." Alfred said, glancing between you and Arthur expectantly.

Arthur sighed and muttered under his breath the colorful, but familiar phrases such as 'bloody' 'git', and 'wanker'.

You sighed softly and rolled your eyes. "Watch your mouth, Artie." He just scowled at you, crossing his arms and pouting.

Then, you looked at Alfred. "For the past few weeks, Arthur has been stuck as a half-cat half-human…a neko, if you asked Japan or some of your fangirl citizens. Anyway, during that time, Arthur was trying to find a spell to change himself back. Well, yesterday, he thought he'd found the spell. He was going to perform the spell this afternoon but you showed up so he had to do it early. And, here we are. By the way, what happened?"

Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes. "I don't know, that's the problem! I had the right spell, I'm sure of it." He closed his eyes for a moment, pressing his fingers to his temples. "Maybe…maybe it was rushed…maybe I tripped over a word…I don't know, all I do know is that I'm stuck like this until I find the spell that can change me back, the _correct way." _

You groaned. "That means I'm stuck here…I got a call from my boss yesterday and they're furious with me taking so much time off already. I-If I don't get there soon, I'll lose the job before I even get to show up." You sniffed and blinked back tears, rubbing your eye with the back of your hand. "Damn, now I've got something in my eye." You mumbled in a vain attempt to keep them from thinking that you were crying.

"Hey, hey, look at me." Arthur cooed softly, you looked down at the little boy and he smiled up at you. "I'll get this fixed soon, I promise." He mumbled, leaning up and kissing your forehead. You smiled sweetly and then he sighed softly.

America then, after processing the information and letting it sink in, finally said something. "Hey, you said you needed someone to deal with Iggy for a bit, right? That's the only reason why you can't go to work?"

"My name is Arthur, you bloody git! Not Iggy!" The Brit shouted, even with the voice of a seven year old, he sounded as demanding as he was before. Though, his voice had a bit more of a whine than it did before.

Completely ignoring Arthur, you nodded to America. "Yeah, I need someone to deal with any of the countries that may visit." You said, holding the squirming boy in your arms tightly. He flailed wildly, wanting you to let him go so he could claw America's eyes out. Oh, yeah, that was another thing you noticed. His teeth were a bit sharper, more like a cat's, as well as his fingernails. They were definitely nails you were jealous of, seeing as you had bitten yours as a nervous habit.

"I could do it!" He exclaimed happily. Both you and Arthur had the same idea and blurted out the same thing.

"**What?!" **

"You two would kill each other!"

"You'd distract me from my work!"

"I wouldn't get in your way. I can just stay in one part of the house while Iggy does his work where ever."

"My name's **Arthur!**"

"Oh, hush up, Artie." You said, running your fingers through his blonde hair and scratching the base of his fluffy white ears. Arthur immediately froze and then, curled against you, purring softly. His eyes slowly fluttered shut and then, along with his soft purrs, you also heard light snoring.

America stared at you in shock. "How did you do that?" He whispered.

"A little trick I learned when I had a cat of my own. If you give them affection long enough and just keep doing it, they'll usually fall asleep. Besides, I figured that after the transformation of such a degree, he'd be really tired."

America nodded. The two of you then spent the next hour working out how he'd 'babysit' England while you were at work. Thankfully, he was very kind and level-headed during all of this, unlike his usually crazy, loud and hyper self. Finally, when he left, you carried Arthur back upstairs and put him gently in the bed. He curled into a ball and whined softly in his sleep at the loss of warmth. His tail instinctively wrapped around his thin body as he slept peacefully.

You just simply stared at the boy before you…What if he never fixed himself? What if he was stuck this way? What would happen to your relationship then? You'd finally gotten the guts to confess to him and then he got himself turned into a little kid. So, technically, you were his babysitter. Could your luck be any worse?

Oh, yeah, once England finally managed to change himself back, you had to break the news to your extremely over-protective father figure, Russia.

Then…you got an idea. A brilliantly stupid idea.

You immediately went downstairs and grabbed your laptop, your headset (with a mic so you could talk to people) and England's spellbooks.

Then, you began to put your plan into action.

You just hoped it didn't backfire.


	6. Finally Over

You were sprawled out on your bed, a stack of England's spellbooks in the corner, your laptop on the end of your bed and the headset still on. Then, you heard Eliza's voice blare in your ears.

"(Y/N)!"

Your (e/c) eyes snapped open.

"I'm up, I'm up! Gosh, woman, what is wrong with you?!" You yelled, looking at Hungary's smirking face in the screen.

"You wouldn't wake up, I tried several times to wake you up nicely but I had to scream."

You sighed and rolled your eyes, sitting up and readjusting the headset on your ears.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…Have you made any progress?" You asked sleepily, rubbing your eyes with your hand. You sat in bed wearing just a bra and a pair of long, grey sweatpants. You didn't have any energy to put anything else on. You heard her sigh and saw her typing; her eyes focused just a bit to the side of the screen. Then, she sighed again and shook her head.

"Sorry, sis, I got nothing here." You cursed under your breath and put your head in your hands. What if this didn't work? H-He could be stuck like that forever!

"Hey, (y/n), I know what'll cheer you up."

"What could possibly cheer me up right now, Lizzie?" You mumbled with your voice groggy and slurred from sleepiness.

"You still have the bag of cat toys…right?" Eliza asked slowly, a mischievous glint appearing in her eyes. You always knew to runaway and hide away from her like Ivan did whenever Belarus was around when you saw that glint. But…you were curious. What did she have planned? Although you knew it was bad and your mind was shooting off little warnings and the work force in your head was blaring sirens, you answered her anyway.

"…yeah…" You said slowly, looking at her suspiciously.

"Did you buy a laser pointer?" She asked, a smirk coming onto her face. It's as if the thought sparked from Elizabeta's devious mind and into yours. Then, a grin spread onto your face.

"You, my sister, are an evil FrUking genius." While you did have a mouth on you, you tried to avoid dropping an 'F' bomb as much as you could, which is why you substituted the vile word with a pairing you didn't like.

Then, she chuckled maniacally. "I know, I know…Send me a vid, 'kay?"

"Sure thing, now, I'm off!" You said, closing out the tab and taking off your headset. You then went under your bed and pulled out the bag, scanning for the silver thin tube of the laser pointer.

Finally, you found the package. You quickly tore it open, smiling at the thin tube that looked very much like a pen. An evil, twisted sadistic smile appeared on your face. You threw on a large white shirt and crept around the house, looking for the little kitten that was your lover. You'd seen last night that he had much less control over his feline instincts as a child. It was much easier for the urges to overpower him, as you'd displayed in front of Alfred by rubbing his ears.

"Artie~" you cooed, the tone of your voice sickeningly sweet. You were one twisted person sometimes but, hey, you were bored. There wasn't anything else to do besides trying to continue your plan…But at nine in the morning? Without coffee?

No.

That might as well have been a death sentence for anybody in the house. Finally, you caught him in the living room, flipping through a spellbook, but you could tell he was getting bored. That was another thing about his transformation. He was more like a kitten and a child, not an adult. You'd seen that when you'd tried getting him to go to sleep last night. He whined, pouted and sulked like a child would, making a huge fuss out of something so little.

"Arthur," you said and he looked up, putting his head on his chin and staring at you.

"I'm bored!" He whined, flopping back onto the couch and staring at the ceiling.

"I know what could help…" You said, your voice slowly trailing off.

"Really, what?" He asked, sitting up and crossing his arms stubbornly.

You pulled the laser pointer from behind your back and took the cap off.

"What's that?" He asked tentatively.

"Entertainment." You replied simply, smirking devilishly.

Then, you hit the little black button and pointed it at the floor. The little red dot immediately appeared and Arthur glared at you, glancing between the dot and your evil smirk.

"You…evil…bitch…" He snarled, glaring at you.

Your smirk turned from devilish to smug.

"I try," you said teasingly.

He bit his lip, still glaring between you and the red dot at your feet.

"You do know that when I'm back to normal, I will make you pay for this, right?"

You chuckled darkly. "Sure, do your worst, Artie~" You taunted. You didn't realize that this would come back to bite you in the butt later.

He hissed at you, his ears going flat onto his head before his cat instincts took over and he pounced on the red dot, covering it with his hands…or so he thought. You quickly flicked it over to the wall and he pounced again, hissing when it disappeared and looking around for it. He looked back at you and glared, wondering why you stopped shining the red light. You pulled your phone out of the pocket of your pj pants and then continued shining the light all over the room, watching Arthur pounce and try to cover the light, but failing and hissing when he got irritated. All the while, you recorded the show, trying to keep yourself from laughing hysterically. Finally, you stopped, shoving the laser pointer in your pocket and stopping the video, putting your phone in your pocket before Arthur could see it.

He glared at you and hissed, standing up straight and marching over to you. Then, he poked your chest.

"This. Means. War." He hissed between clenched teeth. You smirked down at him, crossing your arms and then leaning down so you were face to face with him.

"Bring it on, kitten." To emphasize what you said, you tugged on his tail, making him snatch it out of your hand and glare a painful, fiery death at you. If Arthur's emerald green eyes could've shot lasers at you, you would've been a pile of ash right then.

The two of you turned on your heels, you storming back to your room and him going back down to the couch, going back to the spellbooks.

Thus began the greatest battle between human and country in recorded history.

~ Le Time Skip ~

So, you two were currently even. You'd tested automated mice and a variety of fluffy and distracting toys. He'd managed to ignore half of them…The other half you got adorable videos of. Eliza had been having an amazing time hearing about this and watching the videos you captured. You could tell that it was becoming very hard for her not to board the next plane to the UK to come and see this herself. Thankfully, she'd listened to your advice.

It had been about three weeks since the laser pointer and you were finally going back to your job, a cashier at a grocery store nearby. Although it wasn't anything high-paying, you loved the job. Why? Because it was time away from the countries. While you loved the quirky group of people to death, they drove you absolutely mad sometimes and you really needed to establish some sense of normalcy into a life that hasn't really been 'normal' since you were four.

Just as you returned home one day, you heard arguing coming from…your room? Dropping your bags, you went upstairs to see Arthur, standing on your bed so he could look Alfred in the eyes, currently trying to keep himself from strangling the gloating American in front of him.

"Um, boys~?" You chimed, looking between the two of them.

Their heads whipped over toward you. Arthur immediately turned pale and leapt toward the end of the bed, hiding there and peering just over the edge.

"What do you want?" He asked (more like hissed). You chuckled softly.

"For the two of you to stop trying to kill each other." You replied, plopping down on your bed. America glanced between the trembling neko hiding at the foot of the bed and you, leaning back into your pillows and smirking.

"What did you do to him?" He asked, chuckling.

"Don't tell him!" Arthur shrieked. Of course, it was a _very _manly shriek.

You chuckled darkly, glancing between the curious eyes of your Father figure and the terrified emerald eyes of your lover.

"Arthur, get out." You said, pointing at the door.

"What? This is my bloody house!" He yelled, standing up. His ears went flat against his head and he narrowed his eyes at you.

"But, you're technically not old enough to own this house at the moment. So, by default, I'm in charge. Now, out." You told him, smirking smugly. He hissed at you before walking out of the door on all fours. Once he disappeared, you grinned at America.

"Close the door and then take a seat." You said, grabbing your laptop from the top of the dresser. After Alfred had closed the door and sat on the bed next to you, you opened up the video files on your computer, showing Alfred each and every one. By the end of it, the both of you were laughing hysterically.

"Oh wow…I never thought you were _that _evil. Who did you learn this from? Hungary?"

You nodded in reply, still trying to catch your breath from laughing. You wiped a tear from your eye with your knuckle and then took a deep breath to calm yourself.

"Yeah, I only have one more thing to test though." You told him.

"What is it?" He asked, chuckling a bit while he spoke.

"The catnip." You replied simply and his eyes widened.

"You…you plan on testing it on Iggy? I want to see that!" He said, wide eyed.

"You can watch if you like, I'm going to do that now, so that I can get him out of that kitten form." Your voice slowly trailed off to a mumble as you reached the last part.

"What do you mean so _you _can get him out of that kitten form?" Alfred asked. Damn him! He may be a bit dense sometimes, but he wasn't deaf.

You sighed softly. "I found the spell that can reverse him last night. Eliza and I spent the past three weeks trying to translate his spellbooks. We worked whole nights to try and find out what those books meant…"

Alfred nodded slowly. Then, a grin spread onto his lips. "Well, we better hurry up!" He said, bolting to his feet and dragging you to yours. You pulled the catnip out of your back pocket.

"Let's go." You said. Both of you had matching smiles as you made your way to the living room.

~ Le Time Skip ~

This was hilarious. You were laughing so hard you felt like you were going to pass out from lack of oxygen. Arthur was sitting on the couch, a bright red blush on his face. He'd finally woken up after the effects of the catnip had worn off and he was teetering on that very thin line between extremely pissed and really embarrassed. You, Alfred and Eliza (who was on video chat with you currently) were re-watching the video for what may have been the fifth time. Eliza fangirled and giggled and you and Alfred laughed so hard you nearly peed yourselves.

"That's enough!" Arthur exclaimed, his face heating up again.

"No, it's not." You replied in between your gasps for air. Then, you clicked the replay button.

Arthur, at first, was sniffing the cat nip tentatively. Then, he began to rub against it. Eventually, he ended up rolling around on the floor, his green eyes wide. Arthur had most certainly been high. Then, he consumed the nip and passed out, as all cats usually did after ingesting catnip.

Finally, after maybe the fifteenth replay of the video, Eliza managed to wheeze out.

"(Y/n)…give…him…the…spell…" Then, she collapsed in a fit of laughter again.

You nodded and then took a few deep breaths. Then, you dug in your pocket and pulled out a sheet of paper, handing it to Arthur. He took the paper from your hand gingerly, and then opened it. His eyes slowly grew wider and wider. He then leapt to his feet, yelling, "When did you find this!?"

"Last night," you replied between laughs. His eyes narrowed at you and then, a smirk spread onto his lips. You didn't notice because you were currently on the floor, trying to regain your breath from laughing so hard. He quickly scampered upstairs, grabbing clothes from his room and then darting into the attic.

A minute later, you saw a purple flash of light and heard a thud. You froze, your (e/c) eyes going wide.

"Oh bloody hell…" You muttered. Alfred looked over at you, raising an eyebrow.

"What? You look like you just saw a…g-ghost."

You turned over to him, your face white as a sheet of paper. "Get out," you said hurriedly.

"What?"

"Get out! Arthur's back to normal…"

You said, hoping you didn't have to explain much further than that. Thankfully, America didn't question you. Even though he didn't understand your concern, he left. Just as the door closed, Arthur came downstairs, his arms crossed. Your breath caught in your throat.

He was wearing his clothes from his punk days.

A pair of black, ripped up skinny jeans and a fishnet shirt…Well…You weren't exactly sure it could be called a shirt, seeing as it didn't leave anything to the imagination. His hair was messier than it usually was and he wore that smirk. That dangerous, crazy, sadistic smirk that scared you as much as ghosts scared America.

"I told you that I would punish you when I was back to normal," he said. As he spoke, you saw a stud in his tongue.

No.

FrUking.

Way.

He chuckled darkly and began to walk toward you, that scary smirk still on his lips.

"You told me to do my worst." By now, he'd reached you and was looking over you hungrily. Placing one of his fingers under your chin, he tilted your head up.

"I don't intend on disappointing you." He murmured, then he attacked your neck, immediately latching to your sweet spot. You moaned loudly, your eyes shutting and your hands curling into fists.

Maybe this punishment would be worth it…

* * *

You sat next to Eliza, blushing and pouting.

"I can't believe you recorded that!" You exclaimed, glaring at her. She just laughed loudly.

"Well, it's your own fault for leaving the video chat on!"

"You're such a pervert!" You shouted, immediately after she said that. "You didn't need to record it!"

"Be lucky I only got audio, sis!" You immediately smacked Eliza upside the head.

"You're a bitch." You grumbled.

"Yeah, yeah whatever…Did you want the newest GerIta doujinshi or not?"

"…yes…"

"Then you'll treat me nicely."

"Why do I have to?! YOU RECORDED ME HAVING SEX."

"Why? Well, number one, you won't get this doujin anywhere else besides begging Japan and number two, I recorded you having sex, which means I can use that against you."

Your eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare." You mumbled.

"I would."

Grabbing the doujin out of your sister's hand, you walked over and plopped down on the couch, grumbling to yourself about the nosy Hungarian.

And then, you got a call. Picking up your phone before checking the caller I.D you answered, "(Y/n) speaking, how can I help you?"

"I heard you have a lover. I see him soon, da?"


	7. Meeting the Family

To all the people just joining us here, I'd recommend reading 'Backfired' because you might be confused as to where we are in our story. If you're too lazy to go back and read 'Backfired' here's a summary of the events.

Arthur got drunk one night, cast a spell when you were asleep, and turned himself into a half-cat half-human. This began many wonderful weeks of hilarious cat-toy testing. Finally, you managed to get him changed back. Our story ended with you at Hungary's home, reading a new doujin and answering the phone to hear Russia's voice, asking you when he was going to see your lover. And so, here is the hilarious day of you trying to keep your Papa and your lover from killing each other!

For everyone who doesn't know  
Papa is Ivan and Dad is Alfred, you just usually call America Alfred because he's become more of your friend than your Dad as you grew up.

Translations :  
мой подсолнух - My Sunflower (Russian)  
Цётка - Aunt (Belarusian)  
-VODKAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

It was a normal morning in the Kirkland residence...Well, as normal as it could be since you moved back in with Arthur. After the whole 'neko' incident, you'd decided to move back in with Arthur, just in case he got himself into trouble again. It had been about four months since then and you and Arthur were still madly in love with one another.

Now, back to the morning. You were in just your underwear and a big, plain shirt that just barely went past your bottom. You currently had your earbuds in and you were blaring "The Anthem" by Good Charlotte as well as muttering the lyrics under your breath. The aroma of freshly made coffee greeted anyone who entered the house. Arthur was still sound asleep after your...interesting night before. You, however, were sitting at the kitchen table and doing your homework, since you'd finally gotten together the money to go to college and study to become a doctor, just like you'd always wanted. You then heard you phone ring. You pulled out your earbuds and paused your music, putting the phone up to your ear.

"Hey, (y/n) speaking. How can I help ya?"

"Hello, мой подсолнух." You froze, your face immediately losing all color.

"U-Uh...Hey, Papa. Why are you calling?" You asked, pulling your hand away from the phone and propping the device between your shoulder and your ear while you worked on your homework.

"You still haven't let me meet your lover. Why is that, мой подсолнух?"

You laughed nervously. "Sorry, Papa. I forgot, you know I just started college so my schedule's been crazy." You told him, hoping he would just leave it at that.

"Do not lie to me, мой подсолнух, I know you remember what I told you four months ago."

You sighed softly, shutting your eyes for a moment. You couldn't get away with lying to him, ever. He'd known you since you were four, it was pretty much impossible. Before you could apologize for lying to him, he continued speaking.

"I see him this weekend, da?" You could tell by the way he said that it wasn't a question. It was an order.

"Da..." You mumbled, biting your lower lip. "So, do I have to buy plane tickets or will Leonid be picking us up, as usual?"

"I'll see what I can do, Sunflower. I will call you when everything is arranged."

"Okay...Bye, Papa." You replied quietly.

"Goodbye, мой подсолнух. See you soon." And then he hung up. Sighing softly, you bit the end of your pen. How would you tell this to Arthur? This wouldn't be something he'd do willingly, you knew that. It would take a lot of convincing and maybe some begging.

"Who was that, love?" His sleepy voice asked, standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh, that was just Papa." You mumbled, jotting down a few more notes from your school work nervously. You could practically _hear_ Arthur tense up. He knew who 'Papa' was and it scared him.

"W-What did he want?" Arthur asked as he went into the kitchen to start making tea.

"Uh...Yeah...About that. Arthur, w-we have to...um...go to Russia this weekend." Your voice slowly dwindled off to barely above a whisper.

"This weekend?" He asked, turning to you slowly. You nodded, your eyes locked on the school work in front of you.

"I-I've kinda been putting this off for...four months." You squeaked out, scribbling in a few more notes before setting the pen down, your hands shaking so badly you couldn't write anymore. He sighed softly and leaned against the counter, his arms crossed and his emerald eyes focused on the stove where the kettle of water was being heated up.

"I guess we have no other choice. The longer we make him wait, the worse it will be when we do finally get the guts to visit him."

You nodded, gripping your hands together tightly. He smiled softly and walked over, sitting next to you and taking your hands in his.

"Hey, everything's going to be alright. Besides, it's not like he'd hurt you. I'm the one who should be scared here." He said with a chuckle. You smiled slightly. He kissed your hand softly and then pressed his forehead against yours, both of you closing your eyes and enjoying the small moment of peace.

"I really hope he isn't as bad as he was last time..." You thought aloud.

"Last time?" Arthur asked, opening his eyes and looking into yours.

"My last boyfriend...He told me that he loved me...b-but Papa caught him kissing another girl near his house. Papa, Dad and Gil all kicked the boy's ass while Aunt Natalya, Eliza and Katyusha tried to get me through it. I was a wreck for months afterward." You said, your expression neutral. He sighed softly and kissed your nose, squeezing your hand.

"Well, then he didn't deserve you, (y/n). How anybody could be that heartless to a beautiful lady like you, I will never know."

You smiled softly when he said this. He was so sweet, once you'd managed to crack the rough exterior of his.

"Thanks, Artie~" You chimed, pecking his cheek before pulling back. "You might want to check the water for your tea."

He chuckled softly and stood up, going into the kitchen and making his tea.

Yep, just a normal morning at the Kirkland home.

~ Le Time Skip ~

The week had gone by quickly and now, here you were, sitting on the private jet you'd been in too many times to count, your lover nervously fidgeting in the seat next to you.

"It's going to be okay, Arthur." You said calmly. Over the week, you'd gradually become more relaxed about this whole thing. Arthur, however, had grown more and more nervous about the visit as the week had worn on. Then, you heard the pilots heavily accented voice over the speaker system of the plane.

_"Ten minutes to takeoff. Glad to have you coming back to Russia, Ms. (First Name)."_

You chuckled softly and adjusted in your seat, becoming more comfortable. You'd known the pilot since you'd first become associated with the countries. Whenever you were flying to or from Russia, it was Leonid who was flying the plane. Always. He only trusted Leonid to fly his precious sunflower anywhere.

When you saw England shift in his seat again, you placed your hand on his knee gently. "Everything will be fine, Arthur. I won't let either of them hurt you."

" 'Either of them'?" He asked, his eyes going wide.

"Eheh..." You chuckled nervously and averted your eyes. "Yeah...Did I mention that Aunt Natalya is as protective as Papa?" You mumbled, cracking open your book and beginning to read.

"I'm going to die...It's that simple, they are going to kill me." He said, wringing his hands.

"You forget, Arthur, Nation's can't die." You said flatly, staring at your book.

"That won't stop them from trying." He replied. You simply sighed. This was going to be a long flight.

~ Le Time Skip - 3hrs 45mins later ~

As the plane touched down, you breathed a sigh of relief. Thank the heavens that was over quickly. You wanted to get this done and over with so you could actually begin enjoying your time at your Papa's. As you stepped into the main building, you saw Natalya standing there, her arms crossed and a look of steel on her face.

"Цётка Natalya!" You called, dragging your bags over to where the woman stood. Her lips started to curl up into a smile. The two of you embraced, the widest smile on your face. It had been so long since you'd seen her and, you'd admit, you'd missed your aunt. You spoke to her in Belarusian, making the woman smile just a bit more.

"I'm glad you haven't forgotten what I taught you." She commented. You grinned widely.

"Why would I? I still remember every single lesson you and Papa taught me." You said, crossing your arms. "By the way, where is he? I figured he'd be here too."

"He had an important meeting and couldn't be here just yet. I am sure he will be home later tonight." You sighed and nodded.

"Alright. Well, let's head home." You turned back and grabbed Arthur's hand, interlacing his fingers with yours and giving him a reassuring smile. Your other hand gripped the handle of your suitcase tightly.

Natalya studied you both carefully, her usual look of steel etched into her features. You could see the spark behind her eyes...She was judging him. She was trying to figure out your whole relationship just by glancing at the two of you. After a moment, she jutted out her chin and nodded.

"Come," she said, turning and walking ahead. You breathed a sigh of relief as you and Arthur began to follow her.

"Good news, Aunt Natalya is still deciding whether or not to beat you to a pulp." You whispered in his ear. He looked over at you with a questioning expression on his face.

"And how is that good news?" He asked, his voice just barely above a whisper.

"It gives me a chance to convince her that you won't hurt me." You replied.

Arthur just went silent after you said this. The entire drive to Russia's house was you and Aunt Natalya speaking rapidly in Belarusian in an attempt to catch up.

~ Le Time Skip ~

It was around nine o' clock and you and Arthur were finally settled into your old room. You still had a bunch of clothes left there from when you were a teenager. The light blue sky and yellow sunflowers were still just as bright as the day that you first entered this room.

"So, you actually lived here? In this room?" Arthur asked, sitting on the bed. You sighed and shut your eyes, remembering all the good times you had in your room. You sat at your desk, leaning back in the old wood chair.

"Yep, I remember doing my Russian and Belarusian homework at this desk. I remember hiding the knives that Aunt Natalya gave me under the bed when I was twelve and then, when I got older, I ended up moving them to under my pillow. And, I remember how each night when I was little, Papa would come in and check on me and each night I would cry because I missed my Mother. But then, he'd hold me in his arms and sing a lullaby in Russian. Sometimes, he'd eve sit by the bed until I fell asleep or he'd let me sleep in his room." As you spoke, you just stared at the floor, a soft smile on your face. You remembered everything about each and every home in each country that you'd been to.

"I'm surprised you remember that, мой подсолнух." Ivan's voice snapped you out of your daze. He'd caught both you and Arthur off guard so you both jumped at the sound of his voice. Once your mind recovered, you jumped to your feet and walked over to him, wrapping your arms around him.

"Papa! It's great to see you again." You said, smiling up at him. You still had to look up to see him. You were of average height but he just made you feel even shorter, like you were still a child.

"Da, it is,sunflower." Then, he looked over at the bed. His smile grew a bit creepier and a dark aura seemed to surround him.

"Papa...No." You warned, giving him a look. You placed a hand gently on his arm...You didn't want anything to happen just now...you couldn't let anything happen while your knives were still in the desk drawer.

"Now, let's just go downstairs and try to talk about this like civilized people. And no, Papa. You can't bring your pipe, leave it in your room."

~ Le Time Skip ~

How did things end up like this?

You still had no clue.

You didn't even know that Ivan could yell like that! Both your lover and your Papa were shouting curses at each other in their native languages, and you were about ready to explode. Natalya stood in the corner, her arms crossed. Somehow, Natalya had been able to get Katyusha to visit and...well...She had tried playing peace maker but had backed off quickly. Then, you caught a gleam out of the corner of your eye. It was metal, a metal pipe to be exact.

That was it.

Grabbing the knives you hid up your long sleeved shirt, you intercepted the pipe just as it was about to come down on Arthur's head. The other knife was grasped firmly in your hand, waiting for either nation to move. Your (e/c) eyes glanced between the two of them, daring them to move. Natalya smiled smugly, as if to say _'That's __**MY**__ girl.' _  
Katyusha stood there, her eyes wide, frozen as she stared at the three of you.

"Both of you, sit." You snarled. They both reluctantly obeyed.

"I've had enough. Papa, I can defend myself. I'm not a little girl anymore. I may still be your sunflower but...I don't need to be treated like a child! And Arthur, you have to watch your temper because, had you stayed calm and not blown up like you did, we wouldn't be in this situation." You said, glancing between both of the nations. Just as they tried to form arguments, you silenced them with glares.

"Enough, both of you. You're acting like children. Papa, you taught me about needless violence and yet you go back on what you taught me as a little girl. I've had enough of this fighting. Like it or not, we're family now. You...you just have to accept that. Both of you!" And with that, you turned on your heel and stormed up to your room, tears attempting to escape the corners of your eyes. Natalya shot a glare at Arthur before following you, Katyusha not far behind her.

Up in your room, you were curled in a ball on the bed, tears slowly escaping the corners of your eyes. Why did this have to happen with every boyfriend you had? Papa was always so...overprotective! He always hurt them in the end or scared them off. It wouldn't have surprised you if Arthur told you that, once you got home, he couldn't handle your family and broke it off with you. There was a soft knock at the door.

"(Y/n)? It's Natalya and Katyusha. Unlock the door...please..." Natalya said, her voice surprisingly soft. You wiped the tears from your eyes and opened the door, seeing your Aunt Natalya and the mother-figure of your life, Katyusha. You sniffed and wiped your eyes as more tears sprung to them.

"What do you want?" You asked.

Katyusha glanced at Natalya out of the corner of her eye before speaking, in a soft voice, "I know that Russia can be...violent sometimes, but he was just doing it because he thought it was best for you. He made a mistake. Even as nations, we make mistakes too. You know he loved you and wants only what's best for you, right?" She brushed away your tears, just like she did when you were little.

"Yeah...but i-it's not just Papa. Th-they're both so **stubborn!** They won't listen to anybody else and they always want to do things on their own. They both take matters into their own hands without considering the consequences." As you spoke, more tears leaked out and you wiped them away.

Katyusha just smiled sadly. "They're men, (y/n), stubborn, prideful, nations at that. They're both major powers in the world so they don't like anyone to defy them. They want to be in control of everything. You should know this, you've been around them long enough."

You nodded and sniffled again. "Yeah...Thanks, Kat."

"It was no problem, (y/n). Now, I think that you have some bridged to mend with your lover."

You nodded and then hugged her. Natalya just stood by awkwardly, shuffling her feet and staring at the floor. "What are you doing? C'mere." You then grabbed her arm and pulled her into the hug.

When you pulled apart, you sighed and wiped away the last of your tears. Then, you looked between Katyusha and Natalya. "You'll make sure Papa's alright? I think what I said hit him harder than I intended."

Katyusha nodded. "We will. I'll tell England you'd like to speak with him." And with that, she grabbed Natalya's arm and dragged her little sister downstairs. You shut the door to your room and then laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling. You thought back to the times where you would lay in the room with the window open and imagine that you were really laying in a field of sunflowers. You closed your eyes and just imagined that again. You felt as if you were floating...A feeling of peace came over you and you smiled.

_Knock, knock._

The sound snapped you out of your thoughts. You glanced over just as Arthur opened the door.

"You wanted to speak to me, love?" You nodded and sat up, patting the bed beside you.

Once he'd sat down, you took his hand in your, interlacing your fingers with his. You stared into his green eyes as you spoke.

"Arthur, I'm so sorry for what I said earlier...I'd reached the end of my rope with the both of you. I-I just want you to get along. I realize that probably won't happen, considering the family that I want you to get along with is two of the craziest countries out there. I-I-I'm so..-"

You were cut off by Arthur's lips against yours. You let out a squeak of surprise, your eyes going wide. Then, as his hand came up to cup your cheek, your eyes fluttered shut and you melted into the kiss. Your hand that wasn't laced with his went up and rested at the back of his neck. When the both of you pulled away for air, you panted out, "Wow...That was...sudden."

He smiled softly and pecked your forehead. "Love, you don't have to apologize. You were right. I was wrong...What you said, it's true. I do have to watch my temper...But the reason I got so riled up is because he kept asking if I'd hurt you, if I ever would hurt you and...I can't even imagine hurting you, whether it be on purpose or an accident." He sighed softly and pressed his forehead against yours. "I love you so much, (y/n)...And I can't even begin to think of my life going on without you."

He then leaned back, taking his hand out of yours and going into his pocket. You gasped when he pulled out a little black box. He wasn't...You couldn't believe it...Was this really happening?

"Would you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Kirkland?" Tears of joy sprung to your eyes and your arms wrapped around him.

"Do you even have to ask? Yes!"

When you pulled back, he slid the ring onto your finger. You were waiting for someone to pinch you, to wake you up and tell you that this was all a dream. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him into another, sweet kiss. You heard a knock on the door.

"Don't have too much fun in there, you two! There are people in this house who have to sleep!" Katyusha's voice called from the other side of the door. You laughed.

"We won't, Kat!" You called back. You and Arthur then laid down next to each other, holding hands and looking into one another's eyes.

"You have made me the happiest woman in the world, Arthur Kirkland." You said, kissing his nose before scooting closer to him and tucking your head into the crook of his neck.

"Goodnight...(y/n) Kirkland." He said, kissing your forehead. You chuckled lightly before you fell asleep.

~ Two Years Later ~

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Kirkland, it's a girl." The doctor said as he handed you a little baby wrapped in a pink blanket. She yawned as she was placed in your arms and then her eyes opened, revealing that they were a deep emerald green, just like Arthur's.

"She has your eyes." You said, looking over at your husband. Arthur smiled.

"Yes, but she has your nose." You giggled quietly.

"How can you tell?" You asked. He then gently took the baby from your arms and proceeded to point out how your baby's nose resembled yours, making you chuckle and laugh.

Then, there was a knock on the door of the room. Your family stood in the doorway, smiling at you, Arthur and your baby. The first two to hold the baby were Alfred and Ivan, then Natalya, Katyusha and finally Eliza. When the baby was finally put back into your arms, Eliza asked, "What's her name?"

"(Baby's first and middle name) Kirkland."

It was at that moment that you thanked every god you knew of that Arthur's spell that night had backfired.


End file.
